Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash imaging system including a plurality of flash apparatuses.
Description of the Related Art
An imaging system which performs light emission control between a master imaging apparatus and slave flash apparatus by performing optical communication by using light emission pulses of the flash has been disclosed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-089306). In the conventional optical communication, however, the directionality is strong because visible light having a short wavelength is used, so no optical communication is correctly performed in some cases if there is an obstacle or the like between apparatuses. Therefore, there is a system which performs light emission control by connecting a master imaging apparatus and slave flash apparatus by using a radio wave of 2.4 GHz called an ISM band (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-242511).
In this technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-242511, however, an imaging timing is delayed by a delay time from the output of a light emission start command from an image capturing device to the emission of light by an external flash apparatus.